Protect me
by Draconis86
Summary: Draco et Scorpius recherchent refuge au Square Grimmaurd, le pensant abandonné. Mais un Harry célibataire y vit déjà... Yaoi, HPDM
1. Deux Malfoy abandonnés

**Bonjour! Ceci est ma première fanfiction (déjà) et surtout mon premier écrit tout court que je poste sur l'univers Harry Potter. Je suis pourtant une très grande lectrice d'HP mais jusqu'ici j'ai toujours été incapable d'en écrire moi même. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire ce que vous pensez!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Deux Malfoy abandonnés**

Une petite silhouette trottina le long de la rue. Drapée d'une robe noire, trempée par la pluie, elle se voulait discrète, effacée, alors que ses pas résonnaient dans le quartier vide. La forme svelte s'arrêtait devant chaque maison pour y regarder le numéro puis reprenait sa marche rapide. Une fois arrivée devant le 13 square Grimmaurd elle s'arrêta et lâcha un sanglot désespéré. Une minuscule masse, blottie contre la silhouette, se détacha lentement et posa ses petites mains blanches sur le visage de son porteur. L'adulte redressa la tête, regardant son fils niché dans ses bras.

\- Oh Scorpius...je ne sais plus quoi faire.

L'enfant caressa les joues de son père puis lui embrassa le menton, ne pouvant atteindre son front. C'était ce que son père lui faisait toujours quand il était triste alors il espérait le rassurer à sa façon. Il lui sourit ensuite naïvement comme pour le réconforter. Draco Malfoy sourit à son tour, embrassa alors son fils sur le front et rabattit sa capuche. La pluie déjà glaçante devenait de plus en plus forte mais il ne trouvait pas l'adresse que sa mère lui avait donné. Elle lui avait pourtant dit, il y a quelques années, que s'il avait la moindre difficulté il devait se rendre au 12 square Grimmaurd. Mais l'adresse était introuvable si bien que les deux Malfoy se retrouvaient dehors dans le froid, au beau milieu de la nuit. Pourtant elle devait bien être quelque part cette maudite maison !

Au moment même où il pensa à elle, une maison se détacha entre la 11 et la 13, surprenant Scorpius qui lâcha un cri d'angoisse. A l'inverse, Draco cria de joie et se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Rapidement, et sans se poser de question, il l'ouvrit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

L'adulte fut agréablement surpris de trouver la maison éclairée. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée. Ravi que la demeure soit encore entretenue, les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Draco appela à lui une serviette à l'aide d'un accio pour essuyer les cheveux de son fils. Scorpius ferma les yeux, à la fois amusé et ennuyé, mais se laissa faire. Une fois qu'il fut sec et que Draco fut certain qu'il n'attraperait pas froid, le garçon se laissa glisser contre le torse de son père et s'endormit immédiatement. Draco s'installa plus confortablement et rejoignit son fils dans le monde des rêves.

Le lendemain des bruits de craquements réveillèrent Draco. Le jeune père sursauta presque et regarda autour de lui. Scorpius dormait encore paisiblement contre lui. Rien ne semblait avoir pu produire le son. Pensant avoir rêvé, le plus vieux des Malfoy referma les yeux. Mais aussitôt après le craquement recommença. Il semblait provenir des escaliers. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco se redressa légèrement. C'était peut être un elfe de maison puisque la maison était encore entretenue ! Mais l'elfe, en le voyant réveillé, aurait aussitôt accouru pour le servir. La source du bruit se voulait discrète. Draco se pencha un peu plus sur le canapé, voulant mieux apercevoir les escaliers quand il croisa deux yeux verts. Potter était accroché à la rambarde, la tête penchée pour l'observer et la baguette à la main. Choqué, Draco resserra son étreinte contre son fils. Qu'est-ce que ce maudit Potter faisait ici ?!

Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Hors de question de réveiller son fils en sursaut parce qu'il voyait un Potter. A la place il se pencha légèrement sur son fils dans une éteinte protectrice. Potter semblait tout aussi surprit que lui. L'homme descendit lentement les escaliers, son regard toujours fixé sur sa personne, à moitié redressé dans le canapé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Gronda soudainement le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco allait rétorquer avec hargne quand il sentit Scorpius remuer contre lui. Il posa alors un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Chut..., mon fils dort encore, chuchota t-il, gêné par la tournure des événements.

Potter se pencha alors sur le canapé et écarquilla les yeux devant l'enfant endormit.

\- Pardon.

Il se reprit vite, se trouvant bête de s'excuser. Harry s'était pourtant levé normalement, assez tôt comme il le faisait depuis des mois, persuadé qu'une journée normale l'attendait quand il avait trouvé deux Malfoy dans son salon. Non, définitivement, il avait eu une bonne réaction. Sa colère le reprit, il serra les poings et fit un geste vers la porte derrière Malfoy.

Le jeune père soupira. Pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir un problème, peu importe où il allait ? Il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux blonds de Scorpius puis le cala contre un gros oreiller. L'enfant dormait de nouveau profondément. Draco se leva lentement et descendit les trois marches menant à la cuisine. C'était une pièce très claire, décorée à la moldu avec des meubles blancs. Une longue table rectangulaire trônait au milieu de la pièce, l'encombrant presque. Elle était en bois, jurant avec le reste. En fait, cette table semblait venir d'un autre temps, tant elle paraissait vieille par rapport aux ustensiles moldus modernes.

Harry Potter était devant une petite boîte noire dans laquelle une tasse à café y était posée. Le brun appuya sur un bouton ce qui fit immédiatement couler un café dans la tasse. C'était donc ainsi que les moldus faisaient du café ? Quoiqu'il ignorait également comment les sorciers le faisaient, ayant toujours eu des elfes pour le faire à sa place.

\- Tu en veux un ? Demanda Potter en se tournant vers lui.

Il semblait beaucoup plus calme que ces dernières minutes. Un peu plus rassuré, Draco se permit de refuser poliment:

\- Je vais plutôt prendre un thé si tu en as.

Potter hocha la tête et fit chauffer de l'eau d'un coup de baguette. Le blond soupira en s'installant sur une chaise proche de la sortie. On ne savait jamais, une dispute était si vite arrivée...

\- Je suppose que tu vis ici..., dit-il d'un air gêné. Je pensais que la maison était abandonnée.

\- On me l'a pourtant légué.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Officiellement elle me revient de droit. Je suis un Black.

\- T'avais qu'à la revendiquer avant, s'énerva le brun en montant le ton.

Draco posa de nouveau le doigt sur ses lèves et pointa de l'autre main le salon.

\- Je ne pensais jamais y mettre les pieds, se justifia t-il ensuite. Écoute, j'ai pour l'instant pas d'endroit où aller et j'ai mon fils sous le bras. Je n'avais que ce lieu en tête.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Comment ça t'as pas d'endroit où aller ? Tu vivais pas chez ta femme ?

\- On a divorcé.

Un silence s'installa. Draco était trop humilié pour rajouter quoi que ce soit. Quant à Harry, il était choqué. Les Malfoy pouvaient divorcer ? Et Astoria Greengrass ne permettait pas à son propre fils de rester chez elle ? De son côté Draco se posait également des questions. Potter était visiblement seul dans cette grande maison. Où était la belette femelle et ses enfants ? Parce que Potter devait forcément en avoir, cela crevait les yeux qu'il voulait une famille.

\- Et toi ? Demanda t-il alors, ne pouvant s'y empêcher. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu vivais près de Pré-au-lard.

\- J'ai divorcé. Mais moi ça fait déjà un an.

Draco ouvrit bêtement la bouche . Merde, il n'était pas au courant de ça ! Il se sentit soudainement très bête. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne lisait plus les journaux ? Il se mordilla une nouvelle fois les lèvres, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Harry lâcha un rire bref. Mais en voyant l'air sérieux de Draco comprit qu'il ne connaissait réellement pas les causes de son divorce. Il ne perdait rien à lui raconter, l'histoire ayant été répétée maintes et maintes fois dans les journaux, mais il préféra profiter de la situation :

\- Uniquement si tu fais de même.

Après l'acquiescement de Malfoy, bien qu'hésitant, le brun raconta :

\- Ginny est une aventurière. Elle aime voyager et découvrir. J'ai beaucoup insisté pour avoir des enfants. Trop peut être. Elle a finis par accepté pour James, a supporté la naissance d'Albus mais Lily était un accident. Elle voulait avorter mais je l'ai supplié de la garder. Je n'ai rien contre l'avortement, et honnêtement si on aurait eu un quatrième enfant je n'aurai pas protesté. Mais je voulais vraiment une fille et j'espérai que cette fois ce serait le cas. Et ce le fut, à mon plus grand bonheur. A partir de là tout a dérapé. Ginny aime ses enfants, on ne peut pas lui reprocher ça. C'est juste qu'elle aime ses aventures encore plus. Elle ne supportait pas que je reste « mes journées à rien faire avec les enfants. ».

Harry but une gorgée de café, fixant un point invisible sur la table. Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs si bien que Draco n'osait ni l'interrompre, ni le questionner.

\- J'ai abandonné mes études d'auror, reprit-il finalement. Elle m'en a voulu. C'est elle qui m'a quitté, avant le premier anniversaire de Lily. Je sais qu'elle m'aime encore, mais sans doute en tant qu'ami. Ou frère. En tout cas on s'est rendu compte tous les deux que l'on ne pouvait pas vivre ensemble. On est trop différent. Du coup j'ai emménagé ici après avoir rénové entièrement la maison pour les enfants. On change de garde chaque mois pour profiter de leur présence pleinement. Comme ça Ginny peut voyager un mois sur deux et moi je me contente d'aider Hermione au Ministère, de temps en temps.

Il termina son café, son explication touchant à sa fin. Un regard dans la direction du blond lui indiqua que c'était à son tour. Draco baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge, honteux.

\- Moi c'est entièrement ma faute, avoua t-il d'une petite voix.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux vers la porte de la cuisine, vérifiant qu'elle était bien fermée puis poursuivit.

\- Scorpius n'est pas d'Astoria.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour répondre. Comment était-ce possible ? Draco se mordait les lèvres, celles-ci prenant une teinte rougie.

\- Enfin... elle l'a bien porté mais elle ne lui a donné aucun de ses gènes. J'ai...trafiqué ma magie lorsqu'on l'a...conçu.

Il rougit de l'aveu. Harry était toujours incapable de lui répondre.

\- Scorpius n'a que des gènes Malfoy. Je voulais qu'il ne ressemble qu'à moi. Je... je n'ai jamais aimé Astoria. C'était un mariage arrangé. Pour avoir un enfant. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il grandisse avec elle. Elle l'a vite compris en ne se reconnaissant pas dans ses traits. Elle l'a rejeté, ce qui m'arrangeait. Hier, elle m'a avoué avoir rencontré un autre homme et vouloir refaire sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever ça.

Draco se tut, les yeux baissés. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers le salon dans lequel le jeune Scorpius dormait encore.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? Bafouilla t-il. Je veux dire...pourquoi avoir accepté le mariage si tu allais finir par divorcé ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement pris une mère porteuse ?

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

\- Chez les sang-purs c'est pas aussi simple Potter. Je _devais_ me marier. Mais je te rassure, j'avais prévenu Astoria que je ne l'aimerai jamais tout en voulant un enfant. Elle l'avait plus ou moins accepté. Elle n'était pas faite pour être mère, c'est elle qui me l'a dit. Elle se sentait trop jeune, avait envie de profiter de sa solitude. Elle ne voulait pas d'attache. Notre mariage l'a valorisée dans la haute société, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et moi je voulais un enfant. On pensait devoir se supporter jusqu'à ce que Scorpius soit majeur mais Astoria a profité du fait qu'il n'ait aucun lien avec elle pour ne pas le reconnaître. Et en toute honnêteté ça me rassure.

Il se tut, jeta un regard à Harry. Celui-ci le regardait avec attention, réfléchissant. Finalement il s'alluma un deuxième café et en but une longue gorgée. Draco gardait les yeux baissés. Il n'avait jamais raconté ce qu'il avait fait. Ses parents étant décédés lors des Grands Procès suivant la guerre, il n'avait eu personne à qui se confier. Et bien que Potter soit un locuteur attentif, il ne pouvait pas réellement le comprendre. Le blond fixa son hôte, perdu dans ses pensées. Un regard vert se plongea soudainement dans le sien, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Je ne vais pas te juger pour ça Malfoy, commença prudemment le propriétaire du manoir. Mais j'aimerais juste que tu mettes quelque chose au clair. Ton fils est-il en quelque sorte un double de toi-même ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux, surprit avant de secouer vivement la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante mais vive. Il a des gènes Malfoy, pas seulement le mien. J'ai utilisé un vieux sort qui pioche dans mes propres gènes pour utiliser tout ceux qui s'attache à mon sang. Il a en quelque sort hérité de gène de ma famille proche. Je reconnais en lui la forme des yeux de ma mère. Mais...

Il s'arrêta, hésitant, puis reprit :

\- Mais leurs couleurs sont celles de Sirius Black. Je me suis rendu compte en regardant de vieilles photos.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, choqué. Il avait envie de secouer l'enfant pour le réveiller et le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait oublié que Draco et Sirius étaient liés, Sirius étant un cousin. Et puisque les hommes ne se ressemblaient pas, jamais Harry n'aurait pu penser retrouver une part de Sirius dans un Malfoy. Il servit une tasse de thé au blond qui le remercia du bout des lèvres. Un silence pesant s'installa.

Les deux hommes ne savaient pas comment communiquer avec l'autre. Harry devait-il soutenir Malfoy dans sa vie de jeune père célibataire ? Draco devait-il interroger Potter sur le choix de Square Grimmaurd ? Aucun des deux n'eut à faire le premier pas : Scorpius se mit à chouiner. Draco bondit de sa chaise. Le garçon devait avoir eu terriblement peur en se réveillant seul dans une maison inconnue. Potter le suivit, intrigué par ce curieux enfant.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, le jeune père avait déjà pris son fils dans ses bras. L'enfant avait la tête posée sur son épaule, le visage caché dans la chemise blanche et froissée de l'adulte. Harry sourit, attendri. Le garçon lui rappelait son deuxième fils, Albus. L'enfant frottait son visage contre le tissus, séchant ses larmes. Il murmura timidement à l'oreille de son père. Draco se tourna vers le brun, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu aurais du chocolat ? Scorpius adore ça et il a faim. Je t'en rachèterais plus tard.

Harry fit un geste évasif de la main.

\- Pas la peine. Mes enfants aiment ça aussi. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour toi Scorpius. Tu veux aussi boire quelque chose ?

L'enfant, intimidé qu'on s'adresse directement à lui se recroquevilla contre son père. Draco rit doucement.

\- Un chocolat chaud ira très bien. Désolé, il est terriblement timide.

Harry sourit, comprenant. James et Albus étaient beaucoup plus expressifs, l'aîné touchant même la turbulence. Lily était bien trop petite pour faire autant de dégâts mais elle était déjà un moulin à babillements. L'homme disparu dans la cuisine.

Restés seuls dans le salon, Draco chercha à poser son fils. Mais celui-ci s'accrocha plus fermement, peu rassuré.

\- Scorpius ça suffit, murmura Draco sans le brusquer. Tu sais marcher, ne fais pas le bébé.

Le garçon répondit en secouant nerveusement la tête. Son père soupira, trop épuisé pour se battre et décida donc de le porter jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois de retour devant la grande table, il l'installa à ses côtés, prenant soin de s'asseoir avant de le poser. Harry avait posé de la brioche, du beurre et du chocolat au milieu de la table, soit en face de l'enfant. Celui-ci offrit alors son premier sourire, ravi et affamé. Harry, après l'avoir servi, s'était assis en face d'eux. Il peut alors admirer les yeux de l'enfant.

Un gris sombre, nuageux, plus sombre que celui de son père et pourtant terriblement plus doux. C'était les mêmes que ceux de Sirius. Le brun était à la fois attristé sous les souvenirs du défunt et heureux qu'un héritage physique persiste malgré son absence de descendance. Le reste du visage était à l'inverse typiquement Malfoyen. Il avait le nez de son père, sa peau, ses cheveux, son menton. Bien sûr il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Malfoy avant ses 11 ans mais il était persuadé qu'il ressemblait à Scorpius. L'innocence en moins.

Parce que Harry avait finit par comprendre que vivre avec Lucius Malfoy et ses amis mangemorts ne pouvait pas offrir un cadre de vie idéal pour un enfant. Draco avait du voir et attendre des choses qui l'avait transformé en enfant égoïste et narcissique. Et surtout profondément haineux. Harry regarda Scorpius. Comment grandirait cet enfant en sachant que sa mère l'avait rejeté justement parce qu'elle n'était pas sa vrai mère ? Où allaient vivre les deux Malfoy ? Non, il ne pouvait pas simplement leur offrir le petit-déjeuner et leur demander de partir il ne savait où.

\- Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une maison, proposa t-il quand tout le monde eut fini de déjeuner.

\- C'est gentil Potter, mais on ne va pas rester. On aurait du prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur depuis le début.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- _Toi_ ? Au Chaudron Baveur ? Je pensais que tu irais dans des hôtels beaucoup plus chers !

Draco se mordit les lèvres, encore une fois. Occupé à essuyer les joues chocolatées de son fils, il en profitait pour fuir le regard du brun. Quant à Harry, il voulait hurler au blond de cesser de martyriser ses pauvres lèvres ou il allait finir par saigner.

\- En vérité... je suis ruiné. A la fin de la guerre, le Ministère nous a tout pris. Jusqu'ici je vivais aux crochets d'Astoria. Les autres sang-purs ne le savent pas, c'est pourquoi je continuai de me présenter aux soirées mondaines comme si de rien n'était. Mais la fortune Malfoy ne m'appartient plus, je n'ai plus rien.

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus choqué. Les derniers Malfoy vivants étaient pauvres ?! Il se redressa vivement sur sa chaise et se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Scorpius.

\- Et tu veux partir d'ici ?! J'ai toute la place qu'il faut pour tous les deux ! Vous ne me gênez pas du tout !

Mais Draco secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

\- Merde Malfoy, s'énerva le brun. En tant que père, met son orgueil de côté, pour une fois ! Pense à ton fils !

Draco allait hurler qu'il pensait à son fils ! Sinon il n'aurait pas pris son courage à deux mains pour partir de chez lui sans résister, sans refuser le début d'aide financière que lui accordait Astoria alors qu'elle le regardait avec dégoût. S'il n'avait pas pensé à son fils il ne se serait pas battu pour taire l'affaire, affichant dans la Gazette la conception controversée de Scorpius qui l'aurait hanté toute sa vie, salissant une fois de plus son nom. Mais Potter avait raison. Scorpius avait besoin d'un toit. Et le gryffondor avait des enfants, il savait comment agir avec eux.

Les larmes lui en venaient aux yeux devant sa situation misérable. Mais il les chassa bien vite pour ne pas inquiéter son fils. Celui-ci le regardait avec ses grands yeux gris. L'adulte soupira mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, rassuré.

\- C'est d'accord. On va rester.

 **Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? J'ai déjà écrit la suite mais il faut encore que je la travaille. La suite devrait arriver dans deux semaines si tout se passe bien, peut être avant.**


	2. Une petite famille

**Bonsoir! Merci pour vos retours, ils m'ont fait vraiment plaisir! Je suis un peu en retard et le chapitre est un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Certains se posent quelques questions : ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez des réponses! Mais pas tout de suite...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une petite famille**

Cela faisait une semaine que les Malfoy logeaient chez Harry Potter. Et tout se passait pour le mieux. Les deux adultes cohabitaient et se découvraient chaque jours. Car Harry était passionnant et intéressant. Il pouvait vous faire aimer ce qui vous dégoûte le plus. Comme la technologie moldue par exemple. Draco était alors tombée sous le charme de la télévision et de ses photographies parlantes. Il pouvait passer des heures à s'émerveiller devant les histoires merveilleuses ou dramatiques que les gens dans la boîte jouaient. Surtout le soir, quand son fils dormait.

Mais il ne se doutait pas que son fils dormait de moins en moins. Parce que les enfants d'Harry arrivaient dans quelques jours et cela terrifiait Scorpius. En réalité il était à la fois inquiet et impatient. Car il rêvait de jouer avec des enfants de son âge. Et Harry lui avait souvent parler de ses deux fils : James le turbulent et directif. Si Scorpius était un enfant calme, il aimait que les autres prennent des décisions à sa place. Il avait besoin d'un leader pour lui montrer comment faire. Quant à Albus il avait une imagination débordante. Châteaux et dragons le passionnaient autant que pour Scorpius. Même si pour le blond son amour pour les dragons venaient de leur assimilations avec son père. Car Draco Malfoy était un dragon dans une autre vie, forcément.

Ainsi le mois prochain promettait d'être mouvementé. En même temps, il serait incroyablement positif pour ce petite garçon timide et solitaire. C'est pourquoi Draco avait accepté de rester plus longtemps. En échange, il promettait de trouver un travail le plus tôt possible. Alors Harry avait immédiatement pensé à Neville. Le jeune homme allait quitter son poste d'herboriste pour remplacer le professeur Chourave à Poudlard. Le gryffondor était diplômé depuis la fin de l'année mais avait décidé de continuer à travailler, le propriétaire de la boutique n'ayant trouvé personne pour le remplacer.

La rencontre entre Draco et Neville avait été particulièrement gênante. Londubat, en voyant son ancien persécuteur, avait rougi et bégayé. Quant à Malfoy, il s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas se moquer de lui. Par qu'il fallait l'avouer, le gryffondor était absolument ridicule!

\- Et...tu...tu t'y connais...en plante? Avait bégayé Londubat en regardant le sol.

Draco avait prit un air hautain

\- Évidemment. On ne peut pas être bon en potion sans savoir prendre soin des plantes.

Neville avait rougi davantage et n'avait plus rien ajouté. Un silence pesant s'était peu à peu installé dans la pièce. Puis un ange blond avait couru jusqu'à Draco pour se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Papa ! Regarde ! C'est pour toi !

Il tendait un dessin représentant Draco et l'enfant dans une grande maison. Harry était également représenté à côté de l'autre adulte. Les trois souriaient, un long trait noir et courbé couvrant la moitié de leur visage. Le jeune père avait lui aussi sourit, attendri, et avait préféré ne pas demander à son fils pourquoi la main de Harry, un gros rond rose, était si proche de la sienne. Il avait embrassé tendrement Scorpius sur le front avant de faire face à Neville.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec des inconnus, s'était-il justifié d'un ton beaucoup plus calme, mais je ferai des efforts. J'apprendrai vite pour que tu puisses libérer le poste. Si tu veux bien m'apprendre.

Et il avait souri sincèrement. Neville n'avait pu refuser.

Harry sourit en se rappelant la scène. Draco avait rendez-vous avec l'herboriste ce matin même si bien que le brun était chargé de garder l'enfant. Scorpius était loin d'être difficile mais il avait sans arrêt besoin d'attention. Il se sentait mal quand il était seul. Alors Harry avait prévu plusieurs activités. Il lui avait d'abord montré des cachettes de la maison. Pas toutes, évidemment, pour permettre à ses fils de poursuivre la visite. Ensuite il lui avait montré le jardin. Il était petit mais Harry avait tout de même installé deux anneaux de Quidditch à sa hauteur. L'enfant en avait été émerveillé. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'apprendre à voler, son père ayant refusé de lui offrir un balais pour enfant. Il en avait l'âge pourtant ! Scorpius avait quémandé à Harry de lui apprendre mais l'adulte ne voulait pas le faire sans la présence de Draco.

Quand ils étaient rentrés dans le salon, Harry lui avait mis un dessin animé pour enfant qu'Albus aimait particulièrement. Depuis que les Malfoy avaient découvert la télévision avec émerveillement ils passaient tous les trois leurs soirées dans le canapé devant un film ou une série. La veille ils s'étaient même endormis, collés aux autres, devant une comédie romantique.

Pourtant après n'avoir regardé qu'un seul épisode Scorpius commença à s'impatienter. Il voulait voir son père ! Les deux blonds avaient rarement été séparés aussi longtemps. Recroquevillé dans le canapé, l'enfant gémissait d'inquiétude. Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer. Comment un enfant pouvait-il être aussi perdu sans son père ? Le rejet de sa mère l'avait bouleversé bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Harry s'interrogeait sur Astoria. Il comprenait que la révélation de l'héritage de Scorpius l'avait suffisamment mise en colère pour rejeter Draco. Mais Scorpius n'avait rien demandé lui !

L'adulte s'assit aux côtés de l'enfant et le serra contre lui. Mais l'enfant refusait sa présence, se crispant dans les bras du brun. Alors Harry lui caressa lentement la tête, jouant même avec les cheveux longs de l'enfant. Il avait vu Draco le faire maintes et maintes fois et avait constaté que cela calmait toujours l'enfant. Cette fois là n'échappa pas à la règle puisque Scorpius ferma les yeux, la tête posée contre le torse de l'adulte alors qu'il reprenait une respiration calme.

\- Ton papa va bientôt rentrer, chuchota Harry avec douceur. C'est un entretien très important pour lui alors il faut être patient.

L'horloge sonna onze heures. Harry relâcha l'enfant et lui sourit.

\- Il va être l'heure de manger. Ton papa va avoir faim en rentrant ! On va lui préparer quelque chose de bon, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?

L'enfant réfléchit, une main contre sa joue. Puis son regard sembla pétiller alors qu'il écartait grand les bras :

\- Une tarte !

\- A quoi?

\- Aux fraises !

Harry éclata de rire. Il imaginait mal Malfoy avoir envie de fraises, à l'image d'une femme enceinte. Mais s'il voulait surprendre le blond il allait devoir en acheter rapidement une ! L'adulte prit donc son manteau et celui de Scorpius pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

\- On va devoir acheter tout ça alors ! Tu viens ?

Scorpius se figea, plus amusé du tout.

\- Et si papa rentre ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui laisser un mot et la porte sera ouverte.

Mais Scorpius refusa, paniquant peu à peu.

\- Non, je veux l'attendre !

\- Tu ne veux pas lui faire la surprise ? Tenta une nouvelle fois le brun, gêné par la tournure des événements.

L'enfant se mordit les lèvres et commença à pleurer. L'adulte se précipita sur lui, laissant tomber les manteaux sur le sol.

\- Hé ! C'est pas grave ! On lui fera la surprise ce soir ! J'irai acheter ce qu'il faut discrètement. On ne va pas laisser ton papa rentrer tout seul, d'accord ?

Draco arriva à ce moment là. Neville l'accompagnait et à la mine détendue de ce dernier, Harry supposa que les deux hommes avaient réussi à s'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le bond, inquiet.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre que Scorpius se précipita dans les bras de son père qui lui caressa aussitôt la tête. L'enfant alla tout de suite bien mieux. Le jeune père jeta un regard interrogateur au brun dont il n'eut pour réponse qu'un sourire d'excuse. Derrière, Neville se recula légèrement.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer. A la semaine prochaine Malfoy !

Draco lui sourit et acquiesça.

\- Oui, merci pour tout Londubat.

Quand le gryffondor fut parti, Draco reporta son attention sur Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je commence lundi, à huit heures. Je vais beaucoup travailler mais après ça devrait s'arranger. Le propriétaire est vraiment adorable ! Bon, maintenant vous me racontez ce qui se passe ici ?

Son ton était doux et bien qu'il était évident que Draco soit pas en colère le brun était sur le point de s'excuser. Mais il fut interrompu par un Scorpius surexcité qui filait vers la cuisine.

\- J'ai faim Harry !

Les adultes se mirent à rire et le suivirent. Ils firent la cuisine tous ensemble et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Draco leur raconta sa matinée. Son employeur était un vieil homme proche de la retraite. Sa boutique était petite et mal située si bien que les clients se faisaient rares. L'expertise de Neville lui avait permis d'acquérir des plantes plus rares et donc plus convoitées qui lui avaient apporté une nouvelle clientèle. Le travail de Draco serait donc de continuer à enrichir la boutique de nouvelles plantes et de fabriquer quelques potions. Si la boutique était fermée le dimanche et le lundi à la clientèle, il devait tout de même y passer tous les jours pour s'occuper des plantes. L'homme lui avait montré tout ce qu'il devait faire, Neville l'avait conseillé, et il avait été embauché aussi simplement que ça.

Harry leva son verre d'eau.

\- C'est génial ça ! Il faudra le fêter !

Le blond fit un geste évasif de la main, souriant d'un air gêné.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine.

\- Mais si ! J'irai acheter tout ce qu'il faut cet après-midi !

Quand Draco détourna le regard, rougissant, l'hôte fit un clin d'œil à l'enfant. Comprenant, celui-ci rit légèrement, une main sur la bouche.

Après le repas, pendant qu'Harry était sorti, Draco s'allongea dans le canapé, épuisé. Il n'avait pas menti, l'entretien s'était merveilleusement bien passé. D'ailleurs il s'était très bien entendu avec Neville, à leur plus grande surprise à tout les deux. Mais Draco redoutait le lundi qui approchait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être reconnu par des clients. Les Malfoy avaient encore une très mauvaise image auprès de la société. C'est pourquoi, secrètement, Draco était ravi de vivre caché au square Grimmaurd. Harry prenait soin de lui et, sans le savoir, le protégeait. Draco soupira. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au brun. Plus il le voyait, plus il avait envie d'être proche de lui. La nuit dernière il s'était presque collé à lui en regardant la télévision. Mais Harry n'avait pas répondu à son approche. Pire, le blond était sûr qu'il s'était décalé ! L'homme avait du se battre toute la nuit contre les larmes puisqu'il dormait avec son fils. Il ne supportait pas l'ignorance et le rejet.

Il soupira de nouveau. Contre lui, son fils faisait la sieste. Draco lui caressa les cheveux, lentement. Il devait absolument lui apprendre à dormir seul. Mais depuis qu'il s'était disputé pour la première fois avec Astoria, il y a un an de ça, Scorpius refusait de dormir sans lui.

Harry arriva une heure plus tard avec un gros sac de course moldu. Quand Draco lui proposa son aide le brun refusa vivement et s'enferma dans la cuisine. Le blond se renfrogna, vexé d'être mis de côté. Heureusement son fils venait de se réveiller, cela lui faisait une occupation.

De son côté Harry était fier de lui. Il avait acheté tout ce qu'il voulait. L'homme avait même trouvé un petit ourson en chocolat pour Scorpius. Il avait bien vu un lion mais il savait que Draco l'aurait accusé de gryffondoriser son fils. Harry sourit à cette idée : les deux blonds étaient absolument adorables. Jamais le brun n'aurait imaginé la douceur dont Draco pouvait faire preuve envers son fils et même envers lui.

Il rangea la tarte au frigidaire et cacha l'ours au fond du plus haut placard. Même Draco ne pourrait pas le trouver, l'homme étant plus petit que lui.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Les deux adultes jouèrent avec Scorpius à un nouveau de société sorcier. Seachspell était un simple jeu de parcours où chacun devait faire avancer un personnage et déjouer des énigmes. Il fallait nommer des sortilèges de base, mélanger des ingrédients dans un minuscule chaudron (Harry échouait toujours en accusant la petitesse du récipient) ou encore citer des sorciers connus. L'objectif du jeu était très enfantin : devenir le meilleur sorcier au monde. Quand le nom de Harry dut être deviné, Draco fit semblant de ne pas le reconnaître :

\- A toi papa ! Quel jeune sorcier a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front ?

\- Mmh... je ne sais pas... , s'amusa Draco en regardant Harry en souriant.

Bien que le brun ait quelques mèches brunes tombant sur son front, sa cicatrice restait très nette. Scorpius, comprenant le jeu de l'adulte, s'en donnait à cœur joie.

\- D'accord, je te donne un gros indice ! Il est assis à côté de toi !

Draco se tourna vers la place vide à sa gauche, à l'opposé de celle de Harry.

\- Qui ? Le vide ? C'est un fantôme ? Un Black ? Le tableau ? La vieille Black ?

Le tableau, devenu muet, hurlait silencieusement dans son cadre. Scorpius attrapa le pion de son père et le recula de cinq cases.

\- Perdu ! C'est Harry Potter !

\- Harry qui ?

Le nommé, clairement gêné, souriait légèrement en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi non plus je ne le connais pas. Il ne doit plus être si jeune...

Draco se tourna vers lui, le regard doux et un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh, je suis sûr qu'il est encore jeune.

Le regard du blond le troubla. Harry rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux alors que Malfoy adulte attrapait une carte à son tour. Le brun avait remarqué récemment le rapprochement du serpentard. Il agissait bien différemment qu'autrefois. Harry aimait penser que c'était un début d'amitié mais il n'en était plus sûr. Il préféra néanmoins ne pas le relever, ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance bon enfant.

Quand le soir vint, Harry fit la cuisine pendant que Draco prenait son bain avec son fils. Le brun savait qu'il avait une bonne demie-heure pour lui, Scorpius emmenant toujours ses jouets (ou plutôt ceux d'Albus) avec lui. L'hôte fit donc cuire des magrets de canard avec des pommes. Il n'en avait jamais cuisiné mais il savait que Draco aimait ce genre de plat français. Il espérait que Scorpius ne soit pas difficile. Par mesure de sécurité, il avait également fait des pommes de terre sautées.

Lorsque les deux Malfoy sortirent finalement de la salle de bain, l'odeur alléchante du dîner les attira immédiatement dans la cuisine. Harry avait déjà mis la table et sorti une bouteille de vin rouge. Draco, très surprit, n'arrivait pas à montrer sa gratitude. Arrêté à côté de la porte d'entrée, il regardait la table comme si elle faisait parti d'un somptueux tableau : incroyable et inaccessible. Scorpius attrapa alors la main de son père et l'entraîna en trottinant jusqu'à sa place. Là, Harry tira la chaise dans un geste gentleman. Riant légèrement, le blond s'installa avec un sourire éclatant, ravi qu'on s'occupe de lui. Son fils s'assit à côté de lui, jubilant littéralement en prévoyant la surprise de son père. Harry les servit et s'installa à son tour, inquiet de la réussite de son plat. Le blond, quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux.

\- Wow, Harry ! Ça à l'air délicieux ! Mais il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal, c'est juste un travail.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas juste un travail : t'as retrouvé le sourire. Et ça, ça se fête !

Et Draco ne put que sourire pour toute réponse. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Harry avait miraculeusement sauvé le dîner avec ses pommes de terres, ses pommes étant devenues de la compote. Mais personne ne lui en fit la critique. Draco mangea même l'intégralité de son assiette sans se plaindre. Il était particulièrement difficile pour tout ce qui concernait l'alimentation, sans doute bien trop habitué au luxe. Sans être désobligeant il lui arrivait tout de même d'avouer que la cuisine de Harry n'était pas toujours à son goût. Mais cette fois le blond semblait savourer tout ce qu'il mangeait ce qui était une petite victoire personnelle pour l'hôte.

Quand vint le dessert, acheté en expresse dans une boulangerie sorcière, Draco attrapa son fils et le serra contre lui. Scorpius rit joyeusement, ravi de son effet. Harry récompensa l'enfant en lui offrant son ourson en chocolat. Criant de joie, le blond se jeta dans les bras de l'adulte et l'embrassa sur la joue. Si Scorpius était resté assez timide avec Harry, c'était maintenant définitivement de l'histoire ancienne !

Pour Scorpius, Harry faisait maintenant parti de sa famille. Et ça le rendait fou de joie !


End file.
